boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Blip
Blip is the main protagonist and one of the titular characters. Blip was a bumbling Civi-Bot who longed to become a Battle Bot, but he was never given much respect. He has a best friend and roomate named Bolts, who is often referred to as whacky or stupid. He accidentally drafted him by playing Tigrr Jaxxon Brawl., along with Bolts, into the Lunar League's last placed team, The Thunderbolts. As he goes through many adventures, he is revealed to be '''Dr. Tommy's Secret Bot '''and that he has latent powers, which Blip calls his "Super Mode". He has a robotic pet mouse named Squeaker, who was vicious to everybody, but now he is mellow (but still hates Bolts). Design Appearance Blip's current attire incorporates the Thunderbolts jersey and is usually seen carrying a water gun in the Lunar League. When he was still a Civi-Bot, he does not wear the jersey, and the spots it covers are replaced with periwinkle spots. He has light blue eyes and has skinny arms and legs. In addition, he also has an attenna on his head. He is shorter than the average Civi-Bot, making him a bit vulnernable to big bots. When Blip volunteers to wrestle in an illegal wrestling club, he wears what appears to be a popcorn box with eyeholes on his head. In Super Mode status, his stats increase dramatically, gaining much more body build, speed, agility and strength. Because he is Dr. Tommy's secret bot, only Blip can achieve this status (theoratically Bolts can also achieve it) and he also does not know he has a Super Mode until later in the series. He uses this mode to defeat Dr. Blood's ultimate creation, the MegaBlood. He has the ability to control his powers, but this is hard to master. Personality He is more mature and more serious than his best friend Bolts. Before he was a Battle-Bot, he was very fond of Tigrr Jaxxon but now, he appears to hate him. He has a huge crush on Saedee, who spends most of the time ignoring his affections. As a former Civi-Bot, he is often intimidated by big opponents, such as Vinnie Two Chimes' henchmen or the Blood Bots. Like the rest of the Thunderbolts, he often gets in trouble with Gridiron, the tough coach. After he finds out he's Dr. Tommy's secret weapon, he becomes obsessed with maintaining control of his powers. Due to his serious personality, he is not quite fond of Bolts' stupidity, and often gets in trouble because of that. For example, when Bolts downloaded an illegal file for an upcoming movie, Blip accidentally opened the file in his hard drive when tried to hook himself up with the computer. Biography History Blip was undergoing construction by Dr. Tommy, the genius scientist who built Lunar City. When an explosion occured in the lab, he shielded Dr. Tommy from the blast. Bolts & Blip Blip is shown explaining the C.R.A.T.E.R Project an how it works. Blip then introduces himself as a Battle-Bot. He accurately shoots down the opponents standing in his way. His friend, Bolts, tells him to stop grand standing, only to get his flag stolen by Blip. The latter stated that the game was too easy. Soon, he encounters Tigrr Jaxxon, a pro Battle-Bot. He gets hunted down by Tigrr, and he tried to get to the goal. Bolts repeatedly demanded Blip to throw the flag, but they both get rusted. Blip was revealed to have had played a game that whole time, and all that had happened never did in reality. Blip was never really a Battle-Bot, just a scorekeeper. Blip gets caught for playing games and gets scolded by the tough team coach, Gridiron. Blip then thought in his head about how bad his job stunk. After the game, Blip, along with Bolts attempt to get high-fives with the Thunderbolts, only to get tossed away. Blip moaned that only the Battle-Bots get the respect. Blip then encountered Tigrr Jaxxon, his Battle-Bot idol. He recieves a gift and along with Bolts, he vowed to become a Battle-Bot, while noting his last attempt, which he failed. He hears Steve deliver a notice to the Thunderbolts on the intercom, and Blip and Bolts decided to seize the chance to spy on them. While doing that, he saw three incompetent Thunderbolts getting reformatted. When a Battle-Bot named Saedee comes in to fill one of the three empty player spots in the Thunderbolts, Blip falls in love with her. She malfunctioned, and shot water at all of them. Blip swooned that she was so beautiful. The horn sounded, and Blip and Bolts had to go their stations: oilboy and scorekeeper. During worktime, Blip secretly tried to log on to Tigrr Jaxxon Brawl, but due to an interuption caused by an angry Gridiron, he accidentally signed up him and Bolts to fill up the remaining two of the three missing player spots in the Thunderbolts. Blip was sent underground, and machines beside him outfitted him with Thunderbolts attire and weaponry, after that, he was sent out to the battlefield. During a meeting with the team captain Saedee, Blip ran to hug Tigrr Jaxxon's legs. The game started, and Blip cried out a dare to the All-Stars. As the batte progresses, the Thunderbolts take a beating, including Blip, and he stated that this was gonna be a long game. As the All-Stars score a major lead, the Thunderblts were ready to give up. Blip, still full of hope, gave them a pep talk. He told Welder he had the most experience; he had to stop second guessing himself. He told Bolts that he had the most energy; he just had to focus it. He told Saedee that she was hot and buggy. The Thunderbolts are ready to fight after Tigrr Jaxxon mocks Blip's pep talk. The Thunderbolts had caught up with the All-Stars, and Blip had the cookie and was running for the goal. Tigrr Jaxxon was pursuing him, however. Blip wanted to be a glory hog and score himself; but after hearing his friend's cries to pass the cookie, he passes it and they score: but lose. The crowd began to cheer for the Thunderbolts, and as they celebrated, Saedee rusted Blip as a way to reject his offer to a date. About some time later, Blip and the Thunderbolts were versing the All-Stars in a 'boogerball' match. Relationships with Other Characters Bolts Blip cares for his best friend deeply, even though Bolts is not so smart. The two share a caring friendship throughout the series, and can go through the toughest messes, for example, in The Black Box, when Bolts was being threatened to give the Black Box to either the Blood Bots, Vinnie 2 Chimes or the police, Blip made the quick decision to throw the box into the air and run for it. Another example is like in TiGrr By The Tail, when Bolts found a map to lead him out of the sewers. When Bolts turns evil, Blip tries to get Bolts back to the good side, resulting many rejections in the process. When Bolts seemingly kills Blip with the Megablood, Bolts cries, thinking that his best friend is dead. Blip wakes up and the two re-unite to defeat Dr. Blood once and for all.Final Conflict Saedee Blip has a crush on Saedee, which is shown throughout the series. Blip and Saedee cooperate well with each other during Lunar League matches. Blip has tried to make Saedee jealous once, but stopped since the girl he was dating dumped him. He even accidentally asked Saedee's cousin out because mud was in his eyes. In Evil Saedee, Blip once loved her counterpart more than Saedee herself because the latter did not possess as much power as her duplicate. It is not until the end of the series Saedee revealed that she loves Blip as much as he loves her. They defeat Dr. Blood together (along with Blip's new Super Mode) and greet the first human children on the moon. Squeaker Squeaker is Blip's faithful pet, and Blip gives him the same respect as Squeaker gives him. Blip found Squeaker in an air duct, and decided to adopt him. Upon knowing Squeaker was a bomb, Blip sadly said good-bye as his pet exploded. Feeling sorry for Blip's loss, his friends rebuilt Squeaker, without the harmful parts. Squeaker then became more mellow and loving to Blip, and the rest of his friends (except Bolts). Welder Blip and Welder aren't exactly friends and they do not have much in common, for example, Blip knows modern technology things like cell phones, Welder has never even heard of them. Welder does not help Blip that much either. But he still is a useful advisor for Blip to use. References Category:Characters Category:Team Thunderbolts Category:Robots